1. Field
Aspects of exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to maskless exposure device and method for compensating cumulative illumination using the maskless exposure device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, to form a metal pattern including a thin film transistor (“TFT”) which is a switching element of a display substrate and signal lines, a metal layer and a photoresist layer are sequentially formed, and a mask corresponding to the metal pattern is disposed on the photoresist layer.
Then, a light is irradiated to an upper surface of the mask so that the photoresist layer is exposed and developed. Thus, the photoresist pattern corresponding to the mask is formed. The metal layer is etched to form the metal pattern. When the metal layer is etched, the photoresist pattern functions as an etch stopping layer.
The display substrate has a plurality of metal patterns having different shapes from each other. Therefore, a plurality of masks corresponding to the number of the metal patterns may be required. In addition, when the shape of the metal pattern is changed, the shape of the mask has to be changed correspondingly, so a new mask has to be fabricated. The fabrication cost of the mask is relatively high, thus, the manufacturing cost of the display substrate may increase.
To solve the above mentioned problems, a maskless exposure device providing a plurality of beams to a substrate without the mask has been used. In the maskless exposure device, the beams are independently turned on or off so that the beams are selectively provided to the substrate. Thus, a desired photoresist pattern may be formed on the substrate.
However, each beam has a different optical character, such as a size of beam, a position of beam and an intensity of beam. Thus, a wiring may be formed having a non-uniform shape. Accordingly, defects may occur including display panel stain.